


Talk to me

by Vardana (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крик затихает однажды, так суждено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hypnogaja - Here Comes The Rain Again
> 
> Нецензурная лексика, пост-3А

_I want to breathe in the open wind_  
I want to kiss like the lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you?  
  
So, talk to me, like lovers do  
~  
  
Голос внутри уже хрипит. От крика, от постоянного, надрывистого крика. Звуки разрывают легкие на ошметки, оплетаются вокруг ребер, ломают. Буквы, что хотят произнестись только в истошном вое, застревают поперек глотки, закупоривая воздух.  
  
Стайлз — человек, который не может докричаться до волка.  
  
Дерек — волк, который не слышит.  
  
Наигранно слеп, привычно безразличен. Стайлз, Господи милосердный, так устал _кричать._ Не словами, а жестами, поступками, взглядами, мыслями (в последней надежде). Стайлз не может остановиться — его захлестывает каждый раз, когда Дерек усердно делает вид, что тощего, безрассудного пацана не существует вне стаи. А Стайлз хочет существовать и ‘вне’.  
  
Дерек усмехается на очередную высказанную идею, закатывает глаза, говоря, что вновь придется прикрывать его рисковую задницу. А Стайлзу не нужно, чтобы его прикрывали. Он просто, блядь, хочет, чтобы на него смотрели, говорили с ним, слушали его, даже когда молчит.  
  
Но вместо этого:  
  
«Ты человек, Стайлз, хватит лезть вместе с нами в это дерьмо».  
«Ты придурок, хватит играть со смертью».  
«Стилински, хватит закрывать меня своей спиной».  
  
«Дерек, хватит вести себя, как мудак» — только не вслух.  
  
Посмотри, _поговори_ , услышь. Очередной внутренний крик, снова хриплый, насквозь, оставляя дыру.  
  
— Как прошла встреча с Дюкалионом? — интересуется Стайлз, когда Хейл возвращается с Айзеком в лофт; он и Лиам дожидаются их уже больше двух часов, пока Скотт прощупывает почву у семейства охотников. — Они согласны на предлагаемую территорию?  
— Возникли сложности, но они решаемы, — Дерек бросает кожаную куртку на спинку дивана рядом со Стайлзом, проходит мимо и садится в кресло.  
  
Стилински кивает, вопросы окончены. Те, что по делу.  
  
— Как твоя рука? — а вот это личный вопрос. — Шрам до сих пор не прошел.  
  
После недавней стычки с Арджентами на предплечье Дерека уродливый след от пули, где вместо пороха — смесь нескольких сортов аконита. Стайлз уже не в первый раз замечает, как он морщится от резких движений, поглядывая на синяк вокруг ранения. Дерек молчит, когда ему больно. Молчит, когда Стайлз пытается помочь не как приблудившийся пёс, а как человек, заинтересованный в ком-то, кроме себя.  
  
Сейчас в лофте предсказуемая тишина, поэтому Стилински вновь проверяет теорию:  
  
— Дюкалиона разве не волнует тот факт, что ты выставляешь ему свои условия? — Стайлз наблюдает, как Дерек ведет плечами, разминая кости. — Ну сам подумай, чувак, он уже пытался перегрызть тебе глотку, почему ты уверен, что это не повторится?  
  
Дверь лофта открывается, Скотт заходит с довольной улыбкой, что говорит об удачной беседе с Крисом. Кажется, они утрясли очередную проблему, а МакКолл доволен, что принес пользу. Теперь Ардженты не будут совать нос в дела конкретной стаи, решившей обустроиться в пригороде Бикон Хиллз. Все-таки, дедушка Джерард показал семью с худшей стороны по отношению к слепому волку, это тоже многое значит для охотника, чтущего Кодекс.  
  
— В прошлый раз всё было иначе, — у Стилински ёкает сердце от понимания, что его теория имеет вполне устойчивую опору. — В этот раз Дюкалион слабее, у него почти нет стаи и он в меньшинстве. А еще он полезен.  
— Кстати, я слышал, что у Дитона есть травяная мазь от редких сортов аконита, если хочешь, я могу принести, она должна помочь со шрамом и… болью, — Стайлз не обращает внимания на пристальный взгляд Айзека, на удивленное лицо Скотта, на приоткрытый рот Лиама.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на Дерека, который снова молчит. Только искусно, до безобразия иронично приподнимает бровь, выказывая непонимание. Или издёвку. Хотя нет, скорее всего, это отвращение, Стилински иногда путается в расшифровке.  
  
— Понятно, — он отворачивается к окну, расчерченному деревянной рамой, буквально слыша, как по крупицам рушится стержень внутри; ощущает убийственную волну унижения и смущения. — Всё понятно, прости…  
  
А крик оглушает:  
  
Поговори со мной!  
Поговори же, _волче…_  
  
Посмотри на меня — я больше, чем друг Скотта МакКолла. Я не обуза, не балласт, не генератор идей без души и сердца, не разносчик пиццы, не идиот, и не тряпка для ваших лап. Посмотри на меня, Хейл, просто, _пожалуйста_ , взгляни под другим углом, под тем, с которого я вижу тебя. Просто, чёрт возьми… я ведь сломался. Ты ведь _убиваешь_.  
  
Дерек с ним не говорит, потому что Дереку похуй. Кто он для него? Щенок среди волчат, и не более того. Стайлз это понимает, но пытается изменить, пытается достучаться — за дверью молчат.  
  
Дерек с ним не говорит, хоть и чувствует каждую эмоцию в каждом гребаном слове. Стайлз это видит. Взгляд пренебрежительно-жалостливый, усмешка даже в молчании, и колкое, не высказанное ‘проваливай’ в редких предложениях. Да, Хейл на него смотрит, только совсем иначе, умоляя заткнуться.  
  
— Что там с Арджентами? — Хейл обращается к Скотту и тот с радостью сообщает, что все в порядке, не стоит беспокоиться. Альфа благодарит его одним кивком, завершая: — Значит, на этом всё, дальше я справлюсь сам.  
  
Стайлз искоса наблюдает, как Дерек растирает ладонью шрам, кажется, даже не замечая этого движения. Становится до омерзения противно, что твою помощь отвергают. И тебя, как человека.  
  
Пятое колесо у ржавой телеги. Шестой элемент среди пяти возможных. Щенок среди волчьей стаи.  
  
— Мазью намажь, — Стайлз резко выплевывает слова, поднимается с дивана и застегивает молнию на синей худи. — Заебал строить из себя нерушимого.  
  
Кажется, он слышит, как зубы Дерека превращаются в клыки. Как у МакКолла выпрямляются извилины, пытаясь вникнуть в происходящее; как у Лиама стукается о пол челюсть. Только Айзек не прячет улыбку, наслаждаясь давно понятым спектаклем.  
  
Дерек спектакль не оценил, молча кивая на дверь, и это срывает тормоза. Внутри слишком громко, чтобы терпеть дальше. Внутри вибрации, звон в ушах и кровь к мозгу. Внутри Дерек, сука, как же вытащить тебя оттуда?  
  
— Уёбок, — усмехается, губы дрожат. — Как же ты бесишь, ну скажи мне, волчара, чтобы я отвалил! — а теперь Стилински кричит и взмахивает в воздухе руками, наплевав на зрителей. — Просто скажи что-нибудь лично мне, для меня, неужели совсем нечего сказать? Неужели я, блядь, не заслужил? Какого хуя ты такой, Дерек?!  
  
Выдыхает.  
  
В груди больно, тошно, _тесно_. Громко, всё еще громко, и голос хрипит, но теперь по-настоящему.  
  
В лофте, наоборот, тихо. Дерек медленно, по-звериному опасно поднимается с кресла, скрещивая руки на груди. Излюбленная закрытая поза. Дерек никогда не откроется, по крайней мере, только не Стайлзу. Причины неизвестны.  
  
— Пропустил прием своих таблеток? Так иди, исправь, — Дерек безжалостен; Стилински прищуривается, прячет руки в карманы толстовки. — Хули ты истеришь?  
  
Стайлз облизывает губы, смотрит на Скотта, который, судя по взгляду, сложил два плюс два, хренов математик. Лучший друг сейчас Стайлзу не повредит, срочно нужен спасательный круг, потому что он крупно проебался. Не сдержал крик, ослабил поводья.  
  
И он любит МакКолла за то, что:  
— Чувак, ты реально сегодня две дозы пропустил, ну ты чего? — Скотт делает сочувствующий тон, закидывая канат утопающему. — Теперь понятно, почему ты провалил утром тест по химии. Это не дело, дружище, пошли?  
— Да… — Стайлз смотрит на Дерека исподлобья и, _Боже_ , как ему не превратиться в ничтожество?  
  
Как не сорваться вновь? Нужно сдержать эмоции, что перемотаны толстыми цепями, они рвутся наружу, перегрызают металл, пытаются сбежать. Они сильнее Стайлза, но видит Всевышний, он старается.  
  
— Не обращай внимания, — голос Стилински звучит уверенней, когда ноги в автоматическом режиме ведут его к дверям, — и забудь.  
  
Стайлз хочет добавить: заставь забыть меня, но тоже молчит. Может, стоит перенять привычку у Дерека? Айзек, кстати, тоже молчит о том, что никакого теста по химии этим утром не было. Солидарность — она такая, да.  
  
Когда за спиной Скотта закрывается дверь лофта, между ними тишина, только сейчас это — необходимость. Стайлз высказался, ему больше нечего сказать. Иссяк, хоть и легче не стало. И вплоть до дома от Стилински не слышно ни единого предложения, а друг не настаивает на разговорах, потому что знает…  
  
Просто знает.  
  
~  
  
Крик внутри постепенно затихает. Фразы, что отцепились от ребер, больше не стучатся в легкие, не пинают грудную клетку, не вырывают кровавые куски из плоти. Крик затихает однажды, так суждено.  
  
Наверно, тот момент в лофте был ключевой. Очищающий. Наверно, хватит рисковать жизнью, начиная просто жить. Так правильно.  
  
Крик внутри больше не слышен. _Тихо._ Дерек внутри тоже молчит, как и тот, что снаружи.  
  
Но проходит время, несколько недель обучения простому ‘живи без него’, и Стайлз слышит за спиной:  
  
— У тебя всё в порядке? Ты не приходишь.  
  
Дерек с ним говорит. Не по делу.  
  
А Стайлз _молчит_. Так честно.


End file.
